marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lobe's Team (Earth-616)
"New U-Men" We REALLY shouldn't have a page with a fan name as the title. Unless it's canon and sourceable, there either shouldn't be a page, or we should go with the best name we can based on the facts we have. Fan names only serve to cause confusion and create issues that don't really need to exist. --GrnMarvl14 15:46, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Merge with U-Man I'm not sure if anyone else read the entry for the U-Men (Earth-616) in the Heroic Age: X-Men Vol 1 1, but it specifically says the U-Men are "...responsible for loosing several Predator X's on Utopia." I know we just moved the page, but I think this makes is clear that Lobe's team is actually just the latest version of the U-Men. I think we should actually combine this article with U-Men (Earth-616) or possibly change the title to something like "U-Men (Lobe's Team) (Earth-616)" or something. --Freyseagrove 20:13, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :U-Men (Lobe's Team) (Earth-616) wouldn't be all that bad.. But I don't think they've actually been called U-Men IN comics. Still, I see your point completely. Aren't the X-Men fighting them in the current storyline? Maybe they'll get a name there.. But I dream.. --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] (talk) 20:39, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I'd be fine with U-Men (Lobe's Team) (Earth-616). I just didn't like "New U-Men", since there was no basis for it that I was aware of. U-Men, on the other hand, I get. I'm just wondering if we'll get a name for Lobe's X-Men. ::--GrnMarvl14 21:00, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::GrnMarvl14, I totally agree with you that "New U-Men" wasn't ideal, and that "Lobe's Team" is a better name. However, it's given the info from Heroic Age: X-Men Vol 1 1, it's not the most accurate name. I'm okay with waiting until the close of the current Uncanny X-Men story arc to see if Lobe's team gets an "official" name, but if not then I think we should rename the page as U-Men (Lobe's Team) (Earth-616). :::--Freyseagrove ::::Wasn't I basically agreeing with your initial point? ::::--GrnMarvl14 01:28, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::Um...yes...I'm not totally sure why I felt I needed to restated my point...Sorry:-/ :::::--Freyseagrove ::::::And here you had me thinking I misread your initial post. Tsk. Ah, well, it happens. ::::::--GrnMarvl14 03:17, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :If there are no objections, I'll do the merge work in a few days or so. --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] (talk) 03:12, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Have fun. ::--GrnMarvl14 17:49, May 15, 2011 (UTC) The merge is seemingly haven't be done, but I'm not sure it would be the right thing to do. I'm gonna create Sublime Corporation (Earth-616). I don't know if the team could be entirely into it, but at least this would make a base for all of thisUndoniel (talk) 15:54, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Where it is said that the Predator X comes from the Facility and they are working FOR Sublime? My comic books is not really clear about the Predator, who could have been cloned as Kaga did for his own monsters. For Sublime, Lobe seems to follow his legacy, independently of his u-men movement.Undoniel (talk) 22:21, April 2, 2013 (UTC)